Unnoficial Family
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Rangiku swearing that she won't drink anymore? What kind of calamity has fallen to humanity now? Toshiro is more than shocked to be capable of telling why for now. Ichigo/Rangiku. Through Their Eyes series.


_Even though it is not in the official list for now, this story is from the Through Their Eyes series, the only point was that the idea came to me last night, I woke up and simply decided to work with it for now; I ended up finishing in about an hour, so without much more I present you the new story with the beautiful blond bombshell Rangiku, it also is in no way connected with Something about that Desk, it is an apart story._

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner, I sweat I'm not lying. _

Unofficial Family

The shell-shocked look on the silver haired captain was still going strong after more than an hour since the incredible and ludicrous news he had received in his office; to say that Hitsugaya Toshiro haven't been prepared for what was an extremely strange interview with his lieutenant was a overly gross understatement.

Not knowing where he was going he simply followed the most familiar reiatsu he could find, this was not a time where he wanted to spend by himself no matter how much he valued his independency and his personal space but he needed something to make his system jumpstart anew.

Sliding open the frail-looking rice paper door of the bar that his lieutenant frequented he was surprised at finding the small female shinigami surrounded by her old academy friends; Momo, Kira and Renji were all around talking pleasantly, probably reminiscing something while the two males had a bottle of sake each (alongside their choko), meanwhile, his childhood friend had a still steaming tea on her hands and a pleasant and peaceful smile on his smile, that was exactly what Hitsugaya needed right now.

"Ah, Shiro-kun!" the usual nickname from the dark haired girl was the only thing Toshiro heard before sitting down at their table at the rather confused and surprised looks of the three people already sitting there. Without even uttering a word he took one of the sake bottles and taking a choko himself he downed some of the burning liquid that he was in such need right now at the flabbergasted looks of his companions.

"Wow, now that's something you don't see everyday" Abarai Renji said guffawing at the small captain while he tried to calm down the coughing attack thanks to the strong liquor; the silver haired shinigami was not used to the rice beverage due to his own strong set of morals regarding to the liqueur, and due to the memories of his lieutenant's usual liquor induced ramblings "Rangiku making your life a living hell?"

"Of course is because of her, why else would I be here? And that's Hitsugaya-taicho to you" his brain was finally working normally thanks to the foul tasted beverage that he needed so much right now to erase the mental images.

"To be completely sincere I have been calling you Shiro-chan for dozens of years and I don't think I'll even stop" the young looking girl said still worried about what could be going on her best friend's life to make him resort to sake.

"You seem to be into a lot of pressure today Hitsugaya-taicho" practically the only one in the table who gave him the right honorific, Kiba signaled discretely to the waiter for other two bottles of sake, knowing very well the buxom lieutenant of Hitsugaya being a normal drinking partner himself he knew some of the most outrageous things she could do.

"Tell me about it, damn Matsumoto, why does she take so much pride in making me completely enraged at her?" the usually serene and stoic right now was emptying his 'stolen' bottle of sake with gusto while obviously rambling about the very well known blonde beauty "is like she takes pride on doing things that make me explode"

"Ano, Shiro-chan, what happened? Usually you are not this riled up against Rangiku-chan to go a… well, rampage"

"Yeah, usually you just start screaming at her and she whines like crazy to us about that later on" Renji didn't mind that the captain had simply interrupted their usual friendly gathering like that, this was way funnier.

"That damn lazy lieutenant of mine had just the gale to honor me with the privilege of being her younger brother" the still fuming captain said still nursing his bottle of sake gaining confuse looks from the other three.

"Well, I though you already treated each other like siblings"

"Most of the time you both look at each other like real siblings Hitsugaya-taicho, I don't see the problem with making it clear how she looks at you" the light blonde man said in his usual quiet voice; he was pretty well sure that everything that both captain and lieutenant felt for each other was purely platonic and were very well like close siblings.

"Yeah, I mean, sure, she is more like a half drunk older sister who is always looking for some way to embarrass you but everyone knows that" Renji said still confused by the reaction of the short captain when he had to gulp at the murderous look that was directed to him.

"Oh, I know that very well, and don't think that I hate when she does that, but this time… this time she went too far!"

"She went so far that you decided to take her place at being glued at a sake bottle?" Renji tried to joke at the heavy reiatsu Toshiro was expelling right now.

"You could say that" Toshiro said calming down a little bit remembering the reason why he was there "and I think I'll definitely have to take her place here since she won't be drinking for a long time" Toshiro said that with his usual aplomb that made the other three slightly worried. Matsumoto Rangiku not drinking and instead her captain takes her place? There must be something really weird or serious going on.

"Shiro-chan, is Rangiku-chan ill?" Momo couldn't resist her curiosity and worry anymore.

"I suppose… it can be considered an illness by most" Toshiro said choosing his words carefully making the other three only more worried "but it doesn't last more than nine months if that" he said taking another full swing of his almost empty bottle while everyone else seemed to be made of stone.

"Wait… wait… nine months?" Renji said finally connecting the dots on his head.

"She said that supposedly drinking that much could be bad for her baby so she decided to stay sober from now on" Toshiro couldn't really contain his own smirk at looking at the shocked faces of his companions, at least he could enact some revenge.

"Oh my… Oh kami! Rangiku-chan is pregnant!" Momo finally stood from her shock and let out a girlish shriek at the surprise of the other three males "I have to go and talk with her about it!"

"I would wait if I were you, she went to the living world to give the news to the father to be" Toshiro said calmly letting the news slowly settle down.

"To the living world? So the… father… is still alive?" Renji said having a mental image he didn't want to have concerning the probably father.

"Is a good thing then that Kurosaki-san is about to graduate from college, having a kid while still being in school could be really difficult"

"Not to mention the whole 'still alive' thing that could make central 46 faint at all the repercussions" Toshiro added his own grain of salt.

"Do you think they would incarcerate them for what they did?"

"Knowing that idiot Ichigo he would invade Seireitei _again _and destroy everything on sight until they let Rangiku free"

"And central 46 would not only have to deal with Kurosaki-san but with the SWA also" Momo said with strength and fully prepared of helping her fellow member of the association.

"I don't think things would go that far, for what I know Unohana-taicho went to talk with Yamamoto-sotaicho" the silver haired shinigami said taking one of the still full bottles in the table, at the rhythm he was going he would have one very bad case of hangover in the morning "with how many times Kurosaki saved Seireitei they'll probably let them free from this, they will even probably welcome the kid into Seireitei because with that kind of parents it would be extremely strong"

"What?"

"Didn't I told you?" Hitsugaya said quickly remembering what happened at his office "Matsumoto went for a check up to Unohana-taicho and when she came back she had this huge grin and simply grabbed me and started to spin me around" the other three people in the table tried hard to contain their laughter at the mental image of that happening "then she has the audacity of screaming that I'm going to become an uncle"

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad"

"While the third to eight seats were in the office too" Hitsugaya practically growled at the embarrassment.

"Okay, that is not so nice, but that's typical from Rangiku-chan, she was merely happy and wanted to share it, it is a really joyful occasion.

"Yeah, besides this place has become rather boring with no new enemies popping everywhere, maybe now Ichigo could live permanently and I could bother him"

"You and every single member of the 11th division alongside their captain" Hitsugaya quickly shut down the idea.

"And probably the safest place would be on Earth"

"So Matsumoto would get her damn wish of being capable of living down there at last, but on the right side that means that I won't have to be in the vicinity of her for a long time and won't have to deal with her insanity" Hitsugaya said with a big smile forming on his face "I'll drink to that" he said while the other three simply laughed at the toast.


End file.
